Words Can't Describe This
by MajesticStallion
Summary: Words can't describe these moments, but songs sure can! A bundle of songfics with pairings such as KainxRuka, ShikixRima, ZeroxYuuki, and more! Please read & review! First fanfic!
1. Do You Know

**Hey everyone! I've been having this idea for a while now, and reading a few songfics made me decide to write one of my own. I'll be making a series of them based on Vampire Knight (obviously), and they'll be based on more than one pairing, not just one. So if you don't like one of the pairings, then you can always read another one! For now, I'll only be doing ones that I'm comfortable with, but later on, I might be excepting requests for certain pairings, and songs. **

**Anyway, moving on... this first songfic is about AkatsukixRuka! Oh yeah! And the song is "Do You Know", by Enrique Iglesias. I really love this song! Hopefully it's going to fit them :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, or the song. **

Do You Know

_Do you know what it feels like,_

The room was dark and quiet. No sound was heard. Absolutely nothing. It was a perfect time to think without having anyone else yell at you or start a fight in the same room that you were in. From the window you could see the full moon, and the millions of stars twinkling brightly.

Akatsuki Kain was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. His buttoned-up shirt was, of course, unbuttoned, and his hair was a wild mess. More than usual, even. He lout out a long, sad sigh.

_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?_

He was deep in thought, thinking about none other than Ruka. He heard from the others that she went to go see Kaname. He never wanted to hear anything about them, because it made his heart twist in pure jealousy.

_Do you know what it feels like,_

He closed his eyes and wondered if Ruka was done talking to her admired crush. Kain would always stand by Ruka, no matter what the situation. He knew that she loved Kaname with all of her heart, but he always hoped that the girl he loved would return the feelings.

He couldn't take it anymore. He got out of bed, exited his room, and quickly made his way to Ruka's room.

_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_

Once he arrived at Ruka and Rima's dorm room, he slowly reached for the doorknob. It was locked. Kain let out a small sigh of frustration, and he decided to knock on the door instead. Before his first knock, he heard soft weeping from behind the door.

It was definitely Ruka.

_If birds fly south is a sign of changes._

That was a bad sign. The flame haired vampire knew very well that something definitely wasn't right. Although hearing someone cry could easily reveal that. That only made him want to see her more. He reluctantly knocked on the door, softly calling her name afterward. There was no answer for a long moment. However, the sobbing had stopped.

_At_ _least you can predict this every year._

Kain then heard light footsteps head towards the door, and after, the door had opened slightly to reveal a tear-stained Ruka with red and swollen eyes. She let out a small sniffle.

"Akatsuki...?" she said in a questioning tone. Her voice was very quiet, almost like a whisper.

"Ruka..." he said her name in return, his voice showing concern and sympathy.

Suddenly, the distressed girl ran into her friends arms, letting out loud cries. New tears strolled down her cheeks, and her body shook every time she would let out a sob.

_Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly._

Kain's eyes widened in shock, but he held her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly. He then closed his eyes and buried his nose into her sweet smelling hair. He always wanted to hold her like this, just not because she was crying.

After long moments of Ruka crying, she still wouldn't seize. Nonetheless, she was calming down by her friend's comfort. Kain wondered if she was going to tell him what had happened. This time, he had no clue what Kaname could have done.

_I can't get it to speak._

"Ssh..." the sympathetic vampire said in a calm and soothing voice, still rubbing her back.

"A-Akatsuki..." she sniffled, still not looking up at him.

"Ssh... you don't have to say anything." Kain reassured her.

Ruka seemed to have obeyed him, because she only relaxed in his arms, all tension leaving her body. She seemed much calmer, and her crying wasn't as loud or violent anymore.

_Maybe finding all the things it took to save us._

Kain absolutely hated to see his true love be so upset... so sad, and so vulnerable. It was like a dagger piercing through his aching heart. Yet, he would not rest until he would see her be happy again, and back to her normal self.

All he wanted was her happiness.

_I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me._

"I... I..." Ruka started, slowly lifting her head up to reveal the same sad expression. Her throat felt tight.

"It's all right, Ruka." Kain said, trying to convince her with his words.

The saddened woman looked deeply into her companion's eyes, seeing her reflection in them.

_Look in your eyes to see something about me._

A single tear strolled down her cheek, and the kind vampire gently wiped it away. He then pulled her close to him once more, her head against his chest. All he could ever do right now was hug her and comfort her by soothing her and reassuring her. Other than that, there was nothing else he could possibly think of saying.

_I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give._

"Why... why are you being so good to me?" Ruka asked in a small voice.

Kain didn't say anything at first. He closed his eyes and held her tighter. That was the only answer he could give her. How could he just tell her straight out that he loved her more than anything else in the whole entire world? How could he tell her that she was all he ever thought about, and that he longed to be with her every living moment? How could he tell her all this...?

"Why do you treat me so well when I don't do anything in return?" She stared back up at him with teary eyes.

_Do you know what it feels like,_

"I always run for your help and expect you to do anything for me. I never think about what you're feeling..." she went on, looking down at his chest.

_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?_

"That doesn't bother me." Kain explained, running his fingers through her tangled hair.

"It should," Ruka argued, rubbing her eyes and backing away slightly.

"It doesn't... Ruka, believe me. I doesn't bother me." he went on.

_Do you know what it feels like,_

The gorgeous vampire looked up at him with a confused but appreciating gaze. Kain wanted to see a smile appear on her face, but she only stared down at her feet, her hair covering her face. She placed her hands on his half-bare chest, and still didn't look back up.

Kain gently placed his hands on her arms, not saying anything. He wanted to wait until she was comfortable talking.

_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled, and Kain almost didn't hear her. He didn't think it was necessary for her to say that.

"For what?" he asked her.

_Do you know? Do you know?_

"You know why I'm sorry, Akatsuki..." Ruka started, her hands gripping his shirt tightly.

_Do you know? Do you know?_

Kain held his breath, wondering if she was going to say anything about how much she loved him. He wanted her to say that she was sorry for making him suffer, and that she loved him instead of Kaname. But, he knew that the possibilities were slim.

Ruka stayed quiet, her grip on his shirt remaining strong.

_How can I love you? How can I love you?_

He wanted to reassure her. He wanted to tell her that whatever happened, it would be okay. He wanted everything to be right for her... even though it might not be what he desired.

_How can I love you? How can I love you?_

He also wanted to tell her everything he has been feeling since the moment he had fallen in love with her. He kept on thinking to tell her that, though he didn't think it was a good idea. He didn't know what would be the right thing to say. He kept on thinking... she still would not speak.

_If you just don't talk to me, babe._

What could Kaname have done to upset Ruka so much? Usually, she would just go out an tell Kain what had happened. Well, most of the time, he would know the situation first, and he would be standing near her, so she wouldn't have to explain to him the whole story. Maybe telling him everything was hard for her, and that she had to find the right words to explain. Still...

_It flows through my head._

Ruka had always been open to Kain, and she could mostly keep her calm and act natural even when something was bothering her. There were a few times when she couldn't take it, and she would only be vulnerable like this around Akatsuki.

_There's a question: is she needed?_

The young vampire always was independent, and knew how to take care of herself. Akatsuki sometimes wondered if he could be like her. If he could keep his emotions hidden behind a smile. A beautiful smile...

_And decide all the man I can ever be._

Kain wanted to be like her. He wanted to be able to live on with a smile, and think that it was okay, because he had friends who loved him so much.

But right now, he wanted to see Ruka give him a real smile. A smile that came from the heart.

_Looking at the last 3 years like I did,_

He thought back at all the times she would keep her calm. Either if it was for the reason of fighting with Aido, or just because she was mad at someone... and of course, when Kaname would do something to make her sad. Ever since they came to this academy, things had changed dramatically for everyone.

_I could never see us ending like this._

And now, here she was, all torn and heartbroken. This happened a few times, but never like this. She would fall in his arms for a long while and feel comfortable being with him. She would cry her eyes out and then eventually tell him what had happened. It was almost like Ruka loved him, because he was the only one to see her like this. He was the only one who could hold her and comfort her. This was one thing he could say that only he could provide to her.

_Seeing your face no more on my pillow._

Kain then closed his eyes once more to think back at all the times she would sneak in his room because she was so upset. She would fall asleep beside him, and then he would wake up to see her beside him. Sometimes he would think that she really did care for him... He let out a soft sigh, and Ruka look up at him.

_Is a scene that's never happened to me._

"Akatsuki..." she mumbled, blinking up at him innocently. "You didn't answer my questions from earlier."

The young man let out a small chuckle. He didn't expect her saying that.

"I don't have to tell you." he answered. "You might already know the answer to those questions."

Ruka titled her head slightly, looking a little confused. Her grip on his shirt decreased. He wasn't sure if she was pretending not to know, or if she actually didn't grasp it.

_But after this episode I don't see,_

"I don't know what the answer is, Akatsuki." she said simply.

Kain looked down at her, not saying anything. His heart was starting to beat faster, and he was afraid that Ruka might hear it. She didn't seem to notice, because she kept on looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Ruka..." he started, trailing off.

"I honestly don't know. Please give me and answer..." she begged.

_You could never tell the next thing life could be._

Kain let out a small sigh, staring down at her with the same unread expression. He didn't want to tell her everything that he's been thinking all this time, since the very beginning. Wouldn't that just seem kind of... awkward? The confused man didn't know what to say.

"Well..." he started, looking around. "Will you tell me what happened with you an Kaname first?"

He wasn't sure if he should have said that.

Ruka's small smile slowly disappeared, turning into a frown.

_Do you know what it feels like,_

"Um... well, I guess so." she answered, staring down at her feet again.

Now Kain felt kind of bad for her. She had finally calmed down, and now he had upset her. All because he didn't want to answer he questions. He felt really stupid.

"Actually, Akatsuki..." Ruka said, looking back up at him once more. "I should have told you since the very beginning. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, Ruka." Kain said, shaking his head. He didn't want her to apologize. There was no reason for her to do that.

_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?_

Ruka's small smile returned once more, and she nodded her head slowly.

"All right," she said in a happier tone.

Kain patiently waited for her to start her story. He wasn't exactly sure what Kaname could have done to upset her and make her cry so much, and he was just dying to know.

_Do you know what it feels like,_

"Well, I went to see Kaname so I could talk to him..." Ruka explained, looking right into Kain's eyes as she spoke.

The young vampire looked back at her with a reassuring gaze, urging her to go on.

"Somehow, the subject happened to be about Yuki. I asked him why he was always being so nice to her and treasuring her like he does. He... he didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it, but I was too stupid to realize. I kept on begging him to give me a reason, and... Kaname..." Ruka's eyes started to fill with tears, but she sniffled and tried her best to hold them back.

"Ruka, you don't have to say everything..." Kain reassured her, his hands that were gently placed on her arms holding her tighter.

"No, Akatsuki... I want to say everything." Ruka said firmly, nearly digging her nails into his skin.

_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_

"He... he gently pushed me away and said that I wouldn't understand what he felt... about the pain that he's going through. He said that I didn't know what yearning for someone was like, and he knows that I love him! He knows how I feel, but he still tells me this with that hurtful look." she explained, looking down on the hardwood floor.

Kain's heart twisted in grief. How could Kaname tell her this? Usually he was very careful about that subject, but all of a sudden, he tells her these cruel things, and knows the truth about Ruka's feelings towards him. Kaname knows... yet he acts this way.

_Do you know what it feels like,_

"I told him that I knew what he felt, because I was yearning for him. He then looked at me with cold eyes, and said that I shouldn't compare my silly problems to his..." Ruka finished, still not looking up to meet her friends gaze.

_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?_

"Ruka..." he mumbled, his hands slowly backing away from her. He wanted to give her some space, because Kain knew that this was hard for her.

Without warning, Ruka pushed Kain until he hit the wall behind them, bawling her hands into fists, scrunching up his shirt. She slowly rested her forehead against his chest.

_Do you know what it feels like,_

"Are my problems silly to you, Akatsuki?" she asked, looking up at him with gritted teeth and teary eyes.

"Of course not..." Kain said quickly, surprised by how aggressive she was acting all of a sudden, although his usual serious face remained the same. "Your problems-"

"Tell me the truth!" she yelled, pressing her hands against him so hard, that it almost made Kain protest.

_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_

"I'm telling you the truth." he said honestly, looking deep into her eyes. His hands remained on his side, and he wasn't sure if he should consult her just yet.

"How... how can you be so sure?" she asked him, calming down a little bit. Her hands weren't putting as much pressure on his anymore.

_Do you know what it feels like,_

"Because I believe in you, Ruka... I always have, and I always will. Your problems were never silly to me, and you know I've always been there for you." Akatsuki answered, truth in every single word he spoke.

Ruka blinked at him for a minute, not saying anything.

_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?_

"Yes... you're right, Akatsuki." she said finally, nodding her head.

Kain gave her a small smile, placing his hands on her shoulders in a comforting way. All that was left was for him to tell her everything he truly felt for her, and to see her smile. To see her smile for real.

"I think I understand now..." Ruka mumbled, playing with the ends of his shirt.

The confused vampire stared at her, not really sure what she was talking about.

_Do you know what it feels like,_

"Kaname... he will never love me..." she went on, now tugging at a loose strand of his shirt.

Kain looked at her curiously. What was she getting at? He didn't know.

"Countless times, he was trying to tell me that in a gentle way, but that didn't seem to work... so, this time he was being more rude, hinting it. I know that..." Ruka said, giving up on the irritating loose strand that refused to be broken. She flattened out Kain's shirt and looked back up at him.

_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_

"Ruka, what are you trying to say?" he asked her slowly.

"You tell me that you believe in me and you'll always stay by my side. And, you were right when you said you didn't have to give me any answers to my questions... I already know them now. It makes sense." Ruka answered, removing his hands from her shoulders and holding them tightly.

_Do you know what it feels like,_

Kain's heart started to race even faster than it ever had before. He thought that in any moment, it would explode. His hands in hers was enough to take his breath away.

"I know how you feel, Akatsuki..." she whispered, bringing their hands up to her lips.

He held his breath, waiting for her to continue. What is she going to say next? Different options swirled through his head like a tornado. She then gently lowered their hands so she could speak.

_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?_

"You yearn for the one you love... just like me." Ruka explained.

"I... I know..." Kain said, closing his eyes. He already knew that she somewhat felt what he was feeling, but he wanted to hear her say it to him.

"I should have known you might have already figured it out. You've always been there for me when I was sad... when I was a wreck." Ruka said, chuckling to herself in a slightly cold way.

_Do you know what it feels like,_

Ruka knows. She knows what Kain had been feeling, and she had finally realized it and had opened her eyes to see it.

"You and I... we have more in common than any of us have ever thought, huh?" Ruka asked him.

"Yes..." Kain said in a quiet voice. "Yes..."

_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_

"Akatsuki... thank you." she whispered, once again bringing their hands up to her lips. She gently laid her lips on his fingers, and the contact sent a small chill down Kain's spin as they brushed his skin. "For everything that you've done..."

"It's always a pleasure, Ruka." he said in a calm voice.

Ruka looked up at him, giving him the most beautiful smile. This time, it felt as if this one was real. That made Kain's heart fill with joy.

The young woman slowly let go of his hands and backed away. She gave him a small nod, and turned around to head back in her room.

_Do you know?_

"Wait, Ruka..." he said, her name smooth rolling off of his tongue.

The called vampire turned around to face her friend, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"What is it...?" she asked.

_Do you know?_

Kain slowly walked up to her, slowly placing his hands on the side of her face. He gave her a smile, and she looked back at him with curious eyes.

"Ruka... I love you..." he mumbled, pressing his lips against hers. This time, millions of chills ran through his whole body, and he felt sparks fly. His heart pounded loudly.

_Do you know?_

Ruka's eyes grew wide in shock, but she eventually closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Once they pulled way, the two vampires stared at each other for a few long minutes, not saying a single word, but enjoying every single moment of it.

_Do you know?_

"I know..." she said, smiling sweetly.

Ruka then rested her forehead against his. Her breath brushed against Kain's nose, which made him shiver slightly.

"I love you, too." she mumbled, her lips softly touching his as they kissed once more.

Kain never felt so happy in his entire life. Ruka did know how he felt, but she had never even realized it until now. Kaname was hurting her just as much as Ruka was hurting him... But now the two were there for each other, knowing that each others company was all that they needed to relieve their heavy hearts and to fill them with joy, and love.

There was no need for Kain to tell Ruka what he had truly felt for her all of these years. She now understood him, and saying I love you was the only thing he needed to say.

**Phew! So... how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Does it have potential? Haha, I'm just putting pressure on myself. This was actually harder to write than I thought, but it was still fun! I've also noticed that writing the beginning—and the ending especially—is really hard for me! I've also tried to stay in Kain's perspective, because it's easier for me to do that, and what else... oh yeah, was the kiss scene okay? I've never written one before, so... yeah... ;) Anyway, please review! I would love to hear from you guys! Bye :)**


	2. Sugar Rush

**All right, well, I was going to post this songfic whether I get reviews or not, because I was just dying to write this idea down! Besides, I'm getting used to writing songfics (even though I've only written one :P). **

**Moving on, this songfic is about Shiki and Rima! This is definitely one of my favourite pairings (but all of my pairings are my favourite), and the song is "Sugar Rush", by A-Teens. Not too sure if the song fits them perfectly, but this love song is so sweet, just like them ;) **

**What else did I want to say...? Oh yes! I just wanted to write one more songfic after this one, and then I'll be excepting pairing requests, along with songs! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, or the song in any way.**

Sugar Rush

_I get a high whenever you're around._

"All right, that's the shot!" the photographer said, smiling behind the camera. "Great job you two."

The two vampire models got out of their positions, looking at each other, and then back at the photographer. The pair were both dressed in a school uniform, taking photos in front of a school building. It was in the middle of the day, and the sun was shining brightly. It was a little distracting for the vampires, but they showed no signs of complaints or uneasiness.

"Take five!" he called out to everyone, and in that instant, the models made their way to the food table. Rima grabbed the box of pocky that they had brought with them, took one out, and fed it to Shiki.

_Sweeping from my head to my toes._

"That was well done, Rima." Shiki said in his usual calm but smooth voice.

The small vampire couldn't help but blush slightly. For some reason, whenever Shiki would praise her like that, her heart would thump a little faster, and skip a beat.

"Thanks," she gave him the slightest of smiles, and grabbed another pocky that she stuffed in her mouth. "You were good, too."

Shiki only stared back at her with those icicle blue eyes of his—those eyes that allured just about anybody—and grabbed the pocky in her hand with his mouth. Rima's face suddenly felt hot.

_I gotta get my feet back on the ground._

The spiky-haired vampire seemed to have notice the faint redness on her face, because he let out a small chuckle. Rima looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing in irritation.

"What?" she asked him in a snappy voice.

_'Cuz you make me go out of my way._

"Nothing..." Shiki said, clearly lying. The small smirk on his face was saying otherwise.

"Liar," Rima said, crossing her arms. Right now, she was acting a little childish. Then again, so was Senri.

_Crossing the line._

Shiki's smirk remained on his face. It didn't seem to want to go away, and it was irritating the pigtailed girl very much. What was making him feel all clever? Just because her face had turned red, doesn't mean it had anything to do with him.

"Shiki... tell me." she demanded. She was determined to hear him say what he was thinking, because he hardly did.

"It's just you look cute when you blush." he explained, pointing at her red cheeks.

Rima gave him a small glare, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in disagreement.

"I am not blushing." she insisted.

"Oh, really? Then how about now?" Shiki asked in a mocking tone.

Rima realized that she had started blushing even more when he had said that little comment about how 'cute' she was. She placed a hand on one of her cheeks and really wanted to slap herself right now. Or Shiki... she wasn't sure.

"You're really annoying." she mumbled, looking away and grabbing yet another chocolate-covered stick. She slowly munched on it and took a slight glance at her partner—he was still smirking.

_Making me say what I have in mind._

"All right, you two!" the photographer said in his loud, and slightly bothersome voice. "Get back over here and we'll take a few more shots."

The two that were called slowly made their way to the set, waiting for their next orders.

"Right. I'd like Shiki to get closer to Rima... yeah, and wrap your arms around her." the man said, nodding as the two got into position.

Now, the position that they were in was making Rima a little nervous. She had her back to Shiki, and he had his arms around her waist.

_You make me so excited. _

Not to mention that they were dangerously close. Rima could fell his hot breath tickle her neck, and she shivered a little. That made Shiki chuckle a little, and she knew that he was smirking again. That really stupid smirk of his.

Rima couldn't help but stomp her heel on his foot, and she heard him groan in protest. A small smile spread across her face. Her small victory soon disappeared as Shiki pulled her closer to him, until their bodies were so close, they seemed stuck together. Now she couldn't help but give in.

_And I don't wanna fight it._

"Perfect! Okay... stay like that..." the photographer said, his face hidden behind the camera and taking the picture. As soon as the flash went away, Rima pulled away a little, and Shiki rolled his eyes, without his friend noticing of course.

"Aw, you two are so cute." the man behind the camera said in a sing-song voice.

_I start to blush._

Rima really wanted to pound her photographer for saying that, because that would only make matters worse and cause her to turn bright pink. Good thing Shiki was behind her, and he couldn't see her reaction.

"Oh, Shiki... Rima... you two should go under a parasol, before you have a sunburn. Your manager would definitely kill me." the photographer ordered, and one of the co-workers handed the two models their named accessory.

"I think you deserve being sunburned." Rima growled, holding up the parasol over their heads.

"I don't think you mean that." Shiki said, giving her a small smile. His eyes seemed to sparkle.

_You are my sugar rush._

Rima bit her bottom lip, rolling her eyes and looking away.

"Now we'll take shots of you two under the parasol, and see how that works." the photographer explained, and the two glanced at each other before taking their place on the set once more.

"Great... oh yes, that's perfect!" the man said, taking perfect snapshots of the two posing in front of the camera. "Beautiful!"

After a few more shots, the photographer said that they were both done for the day, and to come back tomorrow morning again to take different pictures. Shiki and Rima both said that they would be there, and that they were looking forward to it (they always had to say that, it was part of the business).

"All right, well, see you two tomorrow then!" he called out to them as they made their way to the side of the road, waiting for their manager to come pick them up. Rima had a box of pocky in hand.

Right now, Shiki and Rima were standing side by side under her parasol, munching away on the pocky that Rima was providing.

These were the kind of things that Rima enjoyed doing with Shiki. Just standing next to each other and enjoying their favourite treat. It was much better than being embarrassed in front of everyone.

_Ain't nothing better, baby._

"Well, this was a pretty good day, don't you think?" Shiki asked his friend, eagerly grabbing the pocky she handed him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rima shrugged. This definitely _wasn't_ a good day for her. Maybe for Shiki, but not for her.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, obviously teasing her.

"Shut up," she grumbled, munching angrily on the pocky. She wasn't in the mood for his babyish behavior. She had enough of him already.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to imply anything." Senri said in defense of himself.

"Of course not..." Rima said while rolling her eyes.

She heard Shiki chuckle beside her.

_Is it for real, or maybe?_

"Hey, our manager is taking a while to get here. Isn't holding the parasol making your arm hurt?" the mahogany-haired vampire asked his partner after a long moment of silence.

Rima glanced at him sideways, and didn't say anything at first. Her blue eyes stared at him for a long while, without her really noticing the way she was staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Shiki asked her, which made her snap back to reality.

"Um... what do you mean?" she said in a slow voice.

"You were staring at me. Why?" Senri answered, a sly smile spreading across his face.

Rima once again frowned and looked away. Like before, she wasn't in the mood for his childlike attitude.

_I start to blush._

"I wasn't staring at you, I was just thinking." she answered in a cold voice.

"Thinking about what...?"

"Just hold the parasol!" Rima yelled, shoving the umbrella closer to him.

It was Shiki's turn to roll his eyes. He grabbed it and held it over their heads a little higher, since he was taller.

"Thanks," Rima grumbled, stuffing the empty box of pocky in her jacket pocket.

"No problem," Shiki said, smiling at her.

_You are my sugar rush._

Rima's heart suddenly started beating a little faster. Why would that always happen when he would stare at her with those captivating eyes of his?

She wasn't sure if Shiki would do this on purpose because he somehow knew that she felt this way. Maybe he didn't even realize that every time he would smile, her heart would skip a beat. Maybe he wasn't even trying, and he wasn't even aware of it. He was just naturally making her feel that way every single time.

Rima glanced over at Shiki once more, who was looking up at the parasol, his eyes seemingly following the patterns of the lace on the umbrella. She blew at a loose strand of hair that was covering one of her eyes. Things were suddenly quiet for a very long time.

_I got a sweet tooth, and a taste for you._

The young vampire suddenly looked over at Senri, without him noticing her constant gaze. He was too busy looking at the parasol, and the other direction. Rima was looking at his perfect hair, then glancing down to look at his revealing neck that was nearly ghost white. She had a sudden urge... kind of like a thirst or something.

Rima then quickly looked away, a little angry at herself for getting carried away in her thoughts.

_And it might be too obvious, but,_

The model once again looked back at her companion, who was now looking straight ahead of him. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his neck in impatience. Rima could feel her heart beating as she glanced at his hand-covered neck.

Shiki suddenly glanced at her curiously. Had he noticed her staring at him all this time? Was he even aware of her gaze even when he was looking away? Or was he just simply curious by her expression? Actually, Rima wasn't sure what her expression was right now. She was too caught up in her thoughts.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's like you just saw a ghost or something..." he asked her in a calm, but slightly irritated voice.

_I can't help myself from what I do._

Rima didn't say anything. She just stared back at him with wide eyes, blinking every now and then.

Shiki let out a loud sigh of annoyance, staring back at her with an irritating stare.

"Rima? Hello?" he asked loudly.

The named vampire shook her head and avoided eye contact with her friend. She didn't want to say anything stupid while talking to him.

Suddenly, as if by a miracle, the limo pulled up beside the two models, and Rima let out a loud sigh of relief. Finally, their manager had come to pick them up! The window lowered down to reveal their manager's angry face. She always seemed to be in a bad mood these days.

"All right, you two. Hop in the limo and I'll drop you off at the academy." she said, trying her best to hide her annoyed tone. It wasn't really working.

Rima and Shiki didn't bother ask why she was so mad, and they just got in the limo without saying a word.

_'Cuz you make me go out of my way._

Shiki closed the parasol as Rima slowly made her way inside the limo. Immediately not wanting to sit beside him, she took off her jacket and placed it on the middle seat. And without wanting to see Shiki's reaction, she turned the other direction and focused on putting on her seat belt.

The young vampire blinked at Rima for a second, and reluctantly got in the limo, placing the parasol over her jacket.

"Aren't you cold? I mean, the wind's been picking up, and you know we can get pretty chilly easily." Shiki asked his friend curiously.

_Crossing the line._

"I'm fine..." Rima said with gritted teeth. Already she was feeling kind of cold. Of course the sun had to go in hiding and the wind had to pick up outside. The cold air blew in the still open limo door. Shiki slammed it shut and put on his seat belt.

"Ready?" their manager asked them in a monotone voice.

"Yeah," they said in unison, and when the word was spoken, the car instantly started up and drove to their destination.

Shiki glanced over at Rima, who had her arms crossed while looking out the window. He was giving her a weird look, not sure why she was so snappy today. Actually, it all started near the end of the photo shoot. It was all really weird to Shiki.

"Rima... you okay?" he asked slowly, almost in a whisper.

"I'm fine," she repeated once more, not looking at him. Apparently, she was too busy looking out the window.

"Obviously you're not." Shiki mumbled, adjusting his scarf.

_Making me say what I have in mind._

"You're really getting on my nerves." Rima spat, whipping her head to face him. Her face showed irritation.

Shiki looked at her shockingly. He knew that she might be a little mad at him because of all the teasing and everything, but he never imagined her to look so furious. The two hardly ever showed their emotions.

"Well... I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

Rima turned her head away from him, looking out the window and frowning at her reflection. Shiki could she her face, and let out a sigh.

"Rima, look... I really am sorry..." he started. He leaned closer to her and lightly touched her hand with his.

_You make me so excited._

Rima's face started to blush slightly, and she turned away from the window so Shiki wouldn't see her reaction. She swiped her hand away and placed it on her lap. Shiki looked up to try and see her face, but her bangs and pigtails were in the way.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "You don't have to go apologizing."

Shiki looked at her for a minute, not knowing what to say. Rima was acting really strange, and hiding herself from him was something the she would definitely _not_ do.

"Rima, can you please look at me and talk to me?" he asked her calmly. It seemed that their manager wasn't even listening to them. She was too busy yelling at somebody on her phone.

_And I don't wanna fight it._

The strawberry blond slowly lifted her head up, and looked at Shiki with an unreadable face. She impatiently waited for what he had to say.

"There... that's better." Shiki said, smiling slightly. "It's better to see your face instead of you hiding yourself."

_I start to blush._

Rima's slightly blushed face only turned a darker shade of pink. She wasn't feeling so cold anymore. That is, for now.

"What is it?" she asked in a small voice.

"I really am sorry." Shiki apologized. "For what I did earlier."

The young vampire stared down at her hands, which were resting on her lap. She didn't know what to say to that, because she wasn't actually mad at Shiki, she was mad at herself for thinking about him like that. She was frustrated and just took out her anger out on Shiki because he was the one teasing her.

"Rima..." Senri said, leaning over to see if she was okay.

The named vampire only flinched and looked away, not wanting to talk to him. It would only make her feel weird again. What was she supposed to do? If he tried to apologize or talk to her... she would surely start blushing again, and her heart would beat faster. Most importantly, if she stared into his eyes...

_You are my sugar rush._

"Listen, Rima... if you don't want to talk to me, just say it and I'll leave you alone." Shiki explained, sounding slightly irritated.

Rima responded with a big shiver, and she wrapped her arms around her for warmth.

"Hey, so you are cold." Senri said, a small smile creeping up on his face. "I knew it."

"Shut up," the annoyed vampire said, her teeth clattering. She didn't want to admit _he_ was right.

"Here, put on your jacket." he advised, slowly and gently placing it behind her shoulders, and wrapping it around her.

_Ain't nothing better, baby._

Rima didn't protest. She only kept her arms wrapped around her, and let Shiki put on her jacket, serving it as a blanket.

"There you go..." he mumbled, buttoning the first two buttons so it wouldn't fall behind her shoulders. "Now you won't be cold anymore."

The small vampire stared at her friend with a blank stare, as if deep in thought. He was so close... just inches away...

Shiki stared back at her with the same expression, his hands still on the button he had buttoned up.

_Is it for real, or maybe?_

Rima once again got lost in his icicle blue eyes, her mouth slightly hanging open. It's like time had stopped, and they had both frozen, unable to move from their position. They were unable to look away from each other.

"All right, we're here." their loud manager's voice snapped them back to reality. They immediately backed away from each other and acted as if nothing had happened.

"I was talking to Shiki and Rima! Gee, not everything is about you!" It seemed that their manager hadn't noticed, because she was still on the phone yelling at the person on the other line.

_I start to blush._

The female model let out a small sigh of relief, glad that the crazy lady hadn't seen what had just happened. Or what had _almost _happened.

The two vampires slowly made their way out of the limo, Shiki grabbing the parasol as they exited, and putting it in his jacket. Rima closed the limo's door and looked over at their manager, who gave them a small smile. She was obviously trying to seem happy, but that wasn't proving to work, considering she was yelling the whole time.

"See you two tomorrow." she said, moving the phone away from her mouth and covering it with her hand. She then drove away, yelling frantically with the person she was talking to.

_You are my sugar rush._

The two partners turned around to face Cross Academy. That was their destination, of course, and they had plenty of time before class would start.

Shiki looked over at Rima, who stared blankly at the school building.

"Um..." he started, and she looked over at him curiously.

"What is it, Shiki? Something wrong?" she asked, trying to act all calm and collected.

Shiki rolled his eyes while looking away in the opposite direction.

_Baby, you're my sugar rush._

Rima furrowed her brows and gave Shiki an angry look. Why was he rolling his eyes at her when he was obviously trying to keep cool himself?

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" she yelled suddenly. She was starting to have enough of all of this. And it was very rare when she would get really angry.

Shiki glanced over at her with a confused look, his eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, that's right! Look surprised! But let me tell you, rolling your eyes at me, and laughing at me, and mocking me isn't funny! It's... it's..." she rambled on, trailing off as she tried to hold in her anger.

_I get weak and talk too much._

Senri titled his head to the side, his hands in his jacket pockets. He was still surprised by her bursting out, but he was still a little amused by the site.

"It's what, exactly?" he asked.

Rima, with her coat still wrapped around her, spun around and shook her head angrily.

"I don't have time for your childish games..." she spat, unbuttoning her jacket and actually putting it on, passing it through her arms and doing up all of the buttons. She adjusted the collar and violently put her hands in her pockets. The empty box of pocky got squished by her fist.

Without even hearing Shiki's footsteps behind her, she was surprised to feel his hand on her arm, spinning her around to face him. For a split second, her eyes were wide, but she immediately gave him a frown.

"Don't give me a look like you're going to kill me." he said, chuckling a little.

_You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted._

Rima just ended up staring at him once more, being swallowed up by his piercing gaze. She couldn't find the words to speak, and she stared at him blankly.

"Maybe because I want to kill you." she blurted out, her cheeks feeling hot as she spoke those teasingly words.

Shiki smiled slightly and shook his head. He wasn't looking for _that_ kind of answer.

"Are you going to answer my question...?" he asked.

_Baby, you're my sugar rush._

"What question...?" she asked slowly, but suddenly remembering what he had asked her. "Oh, _that_ question..."

Shiki raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. "Yeah...?"

"Well... well... it's just completely rude! And, it's mean, and obnoxious, and... it's evil!" Rima exclaimed.

_I get weak and talk too much._

This time Shiki burst into laughter, his head hanging back in exaggeration. He back up a little, placing a hand on his stomach, unable to control his laughing fits.

Now, Rima just about had it. She yelled angrily, ran up to him, and pushed him all the way until they hit a wall. Shiki was against the wall, and Rima had her hands on his chest, looking at him with an evil glare. He had stopped laughing.

_'Cuz you make me go out of my way._

"Rima... calm down." he said in a calm voice. However, his face showed he was completely shocked.

"I will not calm down! Don't laugh at me when I'm being serious with you!" she yelled louder and louder, her hands pushing him farther into the wall.

_Crossing the line._

"Okay, okay... I'm sorry I laughed at you. It's just that _evil_ is a little to extreme to describe it." Shiki explained, not even bothering to get out of her grasp. He knew that she wouldn't move until she was done ranting.

"It's just... you were kind of acting like a jerk." Rima explained, looking down at their feet. She was calming down a little, but not enough to take the pressure off of his chest.

_Making me say what I have in mind._

"Yeah, maybe a little bit..." Shiki said, and Rima looked up at him with a small glare. "Okay, a lot."

Suddenly, Senri placed his hands around her wrist and looked at her with a sort of pleading look.

Rima let out a small sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll give you some space." she said, moving her hands away from him. What surprised the young vampire was that Shiki's hands were still around her wrists, and he looked at her seriously.

_You make me so excited. _

"Rima, I know I've said this countless times already, but... I'm sorry. I know that I might have pissed you off a lot today, and I didn't really mean to. All I wanted to do was tease you a little and play around." he explained, looking right into her eyes the whole time.

_And I don't wanna fight it._

That's when the young model didn't know what to say. He was standing right in front of her, almost holding her hands, and looking her straight in the eyes and apologizing in all seriousness.

She honestly didn't know what to do.

_I start to blush._

Rima gave him a small smile and looked down at their hands. He let go of her wrists and let his hands fall to his side.

She then looked up at him with the same small smile, biting her bottom lip, thinking what to say next.

_You are my sugar rush._

"Aren't you going to say anything? I just gave you this speech, and all you do is give me this weird smile!" Shiki said, his own sly smile spreading across his face.

Rima nudged him playfully, laughing a little at his carefree humor.

_Ain't nothing better, baby._

She just loved to joke around with Shiki and talk to him as a best friend. That was truly the best thing in her life.

The best thing in her life was being with Shiki.

Rima suddenly realized that all this time, when she thought that hanging out with him as a _best friend _was the best thing, it wasn't exactly what she was imagining in her mind. She would imagine them to be more than friends, laughing with each other and always staying side by side, aiding each other when they needed help. A lot of people thought that they liked each other, and she always denied it. But in her mind, she agreed with them and wanted to scream out that she actually did.

_Is it for real, or maybe?_

The young vampire looked up to see her best friend giving her a curious look.

"What's wrong? You're suddenly not saying anything." he said in a slightly worried voice.

Rima kept on staring at him blankly, his worried voice ringing in her mind. He was _worried_ about her.

_I start to blush._

"Rima..." Shiki said, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently shaking her. She looked at him with a serious look in her eyes. Her cheeks turned bright red.

Senri stopped shaking her and looked right into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

_You are my sugar rush._

"Hello? Anyone home?" he asked, his face now inches from her face. His wide eyes stared at her curiously.

"Uh..." Rima said, her mouth hanging open. She pushed him away and back up, feeling flustered.

_Baby, you're my sugar rush._

Shiki looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You okay?" he asked slowly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, because I've never felt better! Yeah, I'm feeling great! I'm feeling perfect! Don't worry at all, Shiki, everything's-" Rima got interrupted as Shiki stepped forward and placed his hands on each side of her face.

_I get weak and talk too much._

"Honestly... you talk too much." he smiled, and she could feel his hot breath tickling her face.

"Shiki..." Rima whispered, looking at him wide-eyed.

Senri let out a chuckle, and out of nowhere, leaned in and kissed her. He had a feeling that doing this would make her shut up.

_You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted. _

The contact of his lips against hers made her heart skip a beat, and her face felt hot all over. Rima's eyes slowly started to close, and she let herself get lost in him. She placed her hands on his and lowered them in between them.

This moment seemed to last forever, and Rima never wanted it to end. She found herself liking the taste and feel of his lips, because strangely, they tasted like pocky.

_Baby, you're my sugar rush._

When the two pulled away, they looked into each others eyes without saying a single word. Nothing had to be said, they already knew what they were feeling just by looking at their expressions.

Shiki gave Rima a wonderful smile, his eyes sparkling like diamonds. The sun reflecting behind him emanated a nice glow around him. To Rima, he looked perfect. She just hoped he was thinking the same thing.

_I get weak and talk too much._

No, she didn't even have to think about it. She knew that he felt the same way. Why else would he kiss her like that? And why were they still holding hands? There was only one reason for that.

Rima only gave him the best smile she could ever give, and her cheeks were still of a light shade of pink.

"I knew that would make you shut up." he said, his nice smile turning into one of victory. He had won this time, and he seemed really proud about it.

Rima only laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

_You are my sugar rush._

**All right! Finally finished it! Wow, it took me a while to complete this one, but at least it's done. I actually got a writer's block half way through, and I didn't touch this for a whole month! But then I had a bunch of ideas, and started typing away. Thank God for that ;) Anyway... how was this one? The kiss scene wasn't too major, I know... this is my second try at it, so don't hate me if it sucks :P I was also afraid about Shiki and Rima's personalities. I'm not used to people who usually don't show there emotions (because I'm always so happy 8D) and it was kind of difficult. Hope I did okay, though! Well... that's all I have to say, so... I hope you enjoyed this songfic! Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy! Bye :)**


	3. Hanging by a Moment

**Well, it's been a very long time since I've posted my last songfic. I was actually busy for some of that time, but I was also stuck on what song to pick for my next pairing. Honestly, I didn't know what to do at all, and I was super lost. But now I've gotten back my creativity. Also, I've only gotten three reviews, so I was thinking of discontinuing this series of one-shots, but I felt the need to write one more and see how that goes. Pretty please, can I get some more reviews? :3**

**Anyway, on to the matter at hand. This songfic is on another one of my favourite pairings, ZeroxYuki. I love them way better than YukixKaname (I don't really like Kaname to begin with, anyway :P) And the song is "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse. It's an amazing song, so if any of you haven't heard of it, you should check it out! :) Well, that's it. So enjoy the songfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, or the song. **

Hanging by a Moment

"Everyone, get back to your dorms right now!" Yuki yelled, her arms stretched out as far as she could manage. "Stop pushing!"

All of the Day Class students were pushing and yelling at the guardian to get out of the way, wanting desperately to get a good look at the Night Class students, and possibly take a picture, or get to talk to them. Taking pictures was forbidden, but that didn't stop the crazy fan girls.

_Desperate for changing,_

Yuki somehow enjoyed having the responsibility to be part of the Disciplinary Committee, even though it was exhausting both physically and mentally. There were some times when she just wished she didn't have to do this every single day. She wished things would change, sometimes.

"I just want one picture!" a girl yelled back, camera in hand. Yuki shook her head furiously, pushing her back.

In fact, people would often wonder why Yuki would even take such a job. It would surely get tiring after only one day of pushing back girls who were dying to see the vampires. And that's where the problem was. No one besides Yuki and Zero knew that all the Night Class students were vampires, so no one could take such a job.

"I really wish Zero was here... he's late again." Yuki mumbled under her breath, annoyed that her supposed partner wasn't here to help her.

_Starving for truth._

Truth was, Zero was also a vampire. One who could fall to Level E at any moment. Yuki didn't blame him anymore for being late. She knew he had his reasons, after she figured out the truth. Even though it was shocking to hear it, she wanted to support him in any way possible.

As the Night Class students started walking by, the girls screamed even louder, and Yuki was afraid she might get trampled on. Aido, as usual, was complimenting every girl in sight, and was deciding which lucky girl would have him in her dreams tonight. Yuki rolled her eyes as the girls screeched in excitement by his idiocy.

_I'm closer to where I started,_

However, Yuki had her eyes on a different vampire. One who was probably the most gorgeous and maturest vampire of all. And that was Kaname Kuran.

He was the dorm president of the Night Class, and definitely the most mysterious. Yuki loved him because he saved her life 10 years ago from a vampire who was about to devour her. She never forgot that day, but strangely couldn't remember anything that happened before that event.

_I'm chasing after you._

Yuki couldn't help but blush and stutter every time he looked her way or spoke to her. She would take any opportunity to get closer to him, or even have a small conversation with him. Even though Yuki looked like a complete idiot around him most of the time, Kaname didn't seem to mind all that much.

She wasn't exactly sure what she would accomplish if she ever talked to him normally, or even what would happen after that. Maybe because deep down she knew that her and Kaname would probably never be more than friends. Because he was so perfect, and she wasn't. Not even close.

Suddenly, Kaname looked over in her direction, and gave her that perfect smile of his. Yuki blushed madly, forgetting everything and everyone that was around her, which was quite usual when he smiled like that, or looked right into her eyes.

_I'm falling even more in love with you._

Every time he would look her way and smile like that, she couldn't help but love him even more; want him even more. Yuki didn't know it was even possible to care for someone that she knew she kept dear more than anyone else in the entire world.

Kaname was still staring at her. It might be lasting only seconds, but now time had stood still. It was going in slow motion. Yuki couldn't hear a sound expect for her own heartbeat and her catching breath.

_Letting go of all I've held on to._

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a girl pushing her. She was pushing her so hard, that Yuki fell over on the ground face first. All of the girls behind her gasped in surprise, standing frozen in shock. At first, Yuki thought it was because she had fallen, but when she heard that voice, she now knew why the girls wouldn't move a muscle.

"Are you all right, Yuki?" It was Kaname.

Slowly, Yuki looked up, and blushed like crazy as the vampire's deep eyes bore into her own. "Uh... Um... I think so." she mumbled, her hair falling in front of her face, which she was grateful for.

_I'm standing here until you make me move._

Kaname extended his hand out, and she slowly reached up and grabbed it, heaving her herself up. The girls behind her were still silent, and all the other vampires were watching them from where they were standing.

Once Yuki was standing up, Kaname reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling sweetly. "That was quite a fall you took there. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

"Y-yes... I'm fine. Thank you, Kaname-sama." Yuki stuttered, her blushing face only become a darker shade of red.

Kaname chuckled softly, and nodded his head. "All right, well, goodnight Yuki." he said, turning around and walking away slowly. Only once did he looked back at her with a mischievous smile on his face.

Yuki sighed dreamily, tucking the same strand of hair behind her ear. "Goodnight," she whispered.

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

* * *

><p>Zero sat on the floor of his bedroom, his back resting on the side of his bed. He knew he was supposed to be at the gates with Yuki, but now didn't seem like a right time.<p>

He had his fingers wrapped around his neck, pinching his skin. He was trying to ease the throbbing coming from his mark, but it was terribly difficult to do. This happened on occasion; mostly at random times during the day, when he was most hungry. And not just hungry for food, but for blood.

Strangely enough, the one thing that was on his mind was that Yuki was going to kill him for not showing up. Zero didn't know why it was the first thing he was thinking about, he just was.

The second thing invading his mind was that he was in pain. That he was hungry, and that if anyone came into his room, he would drink their blood. He hated it when someone saw him like this. Especially when Yuki saw him this way. Even more so when Kaname saw how vulnerable he could actually be.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking,_

Zero dug his fingernails into the sensitive flesh of his neck, and blood trickled in between his fingers. That only made the pain worse, and he clenched his teeth together and let out a heavy breath. His other hand was digging into the hardware floor. He was leaving scratch marks.

There was a loud banging at his door, and a familiar voice soon followed. "Zero!" It was Yuki.

Zero didn't answer; only continued to try and ease the pain. It wasn't working all that much. At this point he felt completely helpless.

_Completely incomplete._

Zero's breathing became heavier as he continued to scratch at his neck, more blood running down his fingers. Sweat trickled down the side of his face. His hair was matted against his skin, and so was his shirt. He had unbuttoned it to try and cool himself off, but it wasn't working all that much.

Soon enough his vision was becoming a little blurry, and Zero was sickened that he was enjoying the smell of his own blood; the pain he was causing to himself.

"Zero, answer me!" Yuki yelled more irritably, banging on the door again. "I'm coming in!"

Suddenly the door burst open, and a small figure appeared at the doorway. It was all shadow against the light in the hallway, and the darkness in Zero's room made it hard for him to see Yuki. As she closed the door behind her, the room filled with darkness again, and he could hear her light footsteps as she approached him.

_I'll take your invitation,_

"I knew you were in here..." Yuki said in a softer voice, crouching down so she was eye level with him. From this distance he could see her much more clearly. Her eyes were full of worry. "Zero... what did you do?" she demanded.

"Just... leave me alone..." Zero mumbled, not wanting her to fall victim to him. He didn't want to drink her blood, as much as Yuki encouraged it. He hated to admit that he loved the taste of her blood. That once he had started, he couldn't stop. "Go,"

Yuki sighed heavily. "No, I'm not leaving you. Not when you're hurting yourself." she said.

"I'll be fine. I can handle it..." Zero insisted, his voice rasping.

"Stop lying to me Zero!" she exclaimed angrily, her face getting closer to his. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, exposing her neck.

Zero tried to inch away. "Go away..." he said with difficulty, scratching at his neck.

_You take all of me now._

Yuki suddenly grabbed his hand and yanked it away from his neck. "Stop doing that!" she wailed, tears starting to fill her eyes. "Zero, stop doing this to yourself. Please..."

Zero hated to see her like this. To see her cry over him, when she really shouldn't care about him at all. In a way, it was cruel the way she was always there for him and refused to leave him alone, when all he wanted was to end his life. Because he knew there was nothing to live for anymore.

But when Yuki would look at him like this, he was reminded that she was the only thing keeping him from ending his life. She was the only one that kept him footed on the ground. It's not like anyone else cared about him like Yuki did.

_I'm falling even more in love with you._

"Look what you did..." she whispered, her other hand reaching up to touch his neck. When her fingers brushed the small gashes on his neck, he winced away. "Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"Just get out of here, please." Zero was almost pleading now.

"Can you at least let me take care of you?" Yuki asked stubbornly. He knew that whatever answer he would give, she wouldn't leave no matter what.

_Letting go of all I've held on to._

"Fine," he said finally, and Yuki let go of his hand. She stood up and reached her hand out to him, and he reluctantly took it and heaved himself up. Without another word, she led him to the bathroom that was in his room.

When they got inside, Yuki closed the door behind them and flicked the light on. Zero ducked his eyes behind his arm, the sudden light making his head spin. It took him a few seconds to get used to the light, and when he did, he looked at himself in the mirror and immediately regretted it.

Four scratch marks took up one side of his neck—where his mark was. They weren't that deep, but blood had trickled down to his shirt, staining it red. He looked down at his hand and saw blood in his fingernails and all across his fingers.

"See?" Yuki said, standing beside him. Her reflection was small compared to his.

_I'm standing here until you make me move._

When Zero said nothing, Yuki started to take out the needed supplies. Zero kept staring at his reflection, trying to ignore the fact that he was starving for Yuki's blood.

Once she was done, she approached him with a wet cloth and took his bloody hand, wiping away the blood as best she could. When most of it had been rubbed off, she moved to his neck. She gently started to rub the blood away, and Zero didn't flinch this time. He was completely stiff.

Zero tried his best to get his mind of of the smell of his and her own blood. Instead, he stared at her determined face. The way her tongue would stick out slightly as she concentrated on what she was doing. The way she frowned slightly, and how her eyes still seemed to be big and innocent at the same time. Her gentle hands that were so careful with him. Every part of her was perfect to him.

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

"There, that's the best I can do." Yuki said, looking up and smiling sweetly at Zero.

Zero still didn't answer. Yuki sighed and went over to rinse the blood off of the cloth. When she finished that, she turned around to look at him with that same smile. "You should wash your hands, since I didn't take all the blood off." She advised, and Zero obeyed her orders and went over to the sink, turning it on and rinsing his hands under the water.

While he was washing his hands, Yuki walked up beside him again, looking at him intently. There was a long pause before she said, "Why do you do this to yourself, Zero?"

_I'm living for the only thing I know._

"Because," he answered, "it's the only thing I can do to ease the pain." He twisted the knob to turn off the water and grabbed a towel to dry his hands.

"It doesn't seem to work." Yuki mumbled.

"What else do you want me to do?" Zero asked her, slightly irritated.

"Well, how about drinking my blood?"

At this, Zero tensed all over and dropped his towel. And turned to look at her with a glare that made Yuki flinch. "What?" she asked.

"I'm not doing that." he snapped, backing up a little.

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go._

Even though Zero knew it was the only way to ease to pain—to drink her blood—he would never do it. He would do anything to run away from that situation, because he remembered what he felt when he drank her blood. He was afraid he would never stop.

"Why not?" she scoffed, her arms crossing over her chest. "You know it doesn't bother me."

"Well, it bothers me, because I don't know if one day I won't be able to stop myself. I could kill you." Zero explained in a sour tone.

Yuki looked down at her feet. "You wouldn't do that."

"I could."

Suddenly, Yuki stepped closer to him and looked up at him with eyes filled with emotion. "I could stop you from doing that. And I know you'd never kill me." she said.

_And I don't know what I'm diving into._

Zero sighed and looked away from her, the smell of her blood everywhere around him. "I'm not doing it, Yuki."

"I promise you I'll pull away if you're taking too much. I won't let you hurt me." Yuki said, lightly taking his hand.

There was another long pause, until Zero said, "Why do you want me to drink your blood? Why do you want me to do it so badly?"

Yuki looked up at him seriously, her face slowly turning into one of slight shock. "What... because you're my friend. Why else?" she answered as if it wasn't obvious enough.

_Just hanging by a moment here with you._

Zero stared right into her eyes, trying to show no signs of emotion whatsoever. Although he had a feeling Yuki could see the hurt and sadness in them. She was the only one who could often tell what he was thinking. That was something he hated but liked at the same time.

"Zero, please. It'll make you feel better. Then I can bandage up your wound." Yuki insisted, getting closer to him, which was making it hard for him to refuse.

Zero let out a small sigh, looking away from her again and telling himself that he shouldn't do this. He knew that Yuki wouldn't take no for an answer, so he was telling himself to try and control himself when he was going to drink her blood.

"Okay," he said in defeat of her constant pleading. Yuki let out a small smile, and got closer to him, taking on a serious face once again. She pushed her hair behind her shoulders, so it was out of the way. She looked up at him, her eyes telling him he could go ahead, and that it was going to be okay. Zero still felt doubtful about doing this, but there was no turning back now.

_There's nothing else to lose,_

Zero bent down, rested his hands on her shoulders, and slowly placed his lips on her neck. He heard Yuki taking a deep breath, and so did he, before sinking his fangs into the sensitive flesh.

Blood exploded into his mouth, and Zero started gulping down her blood, the sweet taste of it filling his mouth and going down his throat. To Zero, it was probably the best feeling ever. And that made him sick.

_There's nothing else to find._

After a bit, Yuki started to relax, but Zero stayed stiff the whole time, his nails digging into her shirt, and probably into the bones of her shoulders. She didn't seem to mind, though, because she only wanted him to feed off of her blood as much as he could—and as much as she could manage.

Slowly, but surely, Zero started to feel less dizzy. He was feeling more and more alive as he drank her blood. He kept on gulping it down, wanting more. Yuki still seemed to be feeling fine, so he didn't find the need to stop, which was worrying him a little.

_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind._

The worst part about drinking her blood was that she could tell what she was thinking, and what she was feeling. The thing that invaded her mind the most every time he drank her blood, were thoughts of Kaname. Her feelings for him were so strong, and full of love and longing for him. That was the only part about drinking her blood that he didn't like.

But somehow, this time it was a little different. Her thoughts weren't just filled with those of Kaname, but of something else too. He could see his own face. Of when they were both younger, and of all the times she took care of him, and was there for him. All of her memories of both him and her together was all that was filled up in her head.

_There is nothing else._

Yuki suddenly placed her hands on his chest and started to gently push him away. Almost at once, Zero pulled away, looking into her big brown eyes. Blood was tripping from his chin, but he didn't do anything about it. He stared at the bite marks on her neck, and instantly started to feel guilty like he always did. But her small smile reassured him a little.

Zero then wiped away the blood on his chin, and he looked down at his shirt to see that there were a few blood stains. It didn't look too bad. He looked back at Yuki to see that there wasn't much blood on her.

_There is nothing else._

Yuki reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, smiling even more. "There. Feeling better now?" she asked softly.

Usually Zero would say he felt terrible for doing this to her, but just seeing that she was thinking about him instead of Kaname—for once—made him feel a lot better than usual. He didn't let it show that much, though. He just nodded. "Yeah,"

_There is nothing else._

* * *

><p>The next day, after the school day had just finished, Yuki and Zero both had to stay after the bell for supplementary classes for being late. This happened quite often, so they were both pretty used to it. The reason being why they were so late was the same excuse as always—their Disciplinary Committee duties. They stayed up pretty late just patrolling the dorms.<p>

_Desperate for changing,_

Even though these extra classes didn't bother Zero or Yuki that much—they would usually catch up on some sleep—it was still pretty annoying to get detention almost every single day after classes had finished. And it didn't help when Yuki wasn't that good in school, so she kept racking her brain trying to finish her homework. Zero was better in class, so he finished it pretty quickly.

A few times, the both of them would skip the supplementary classes, which caused them to get an extra one after that. Zero wasn't one to follow rules that much, and Yuki was slowly starting to get like him. These were one of those days where Yuki really wished she could get out of here. And as she looked back to see Zero glaring at the blackboard at the front of the class, she could tell he felt the same way.

_Starving for truth._

When Yuki looked back down at her math homework, she bit the end of her pencil, totally confused. She had no idea what any of these numbers meant. She wanted to throw the papers across the room and just give up. She was even more frustrated when she saw that Zero was writing things down on his lined paper, not stopping to consider the problem.

How the hell did Zero do his homework so quickly; and did it well, for that matter? Why was we so smart, and she wasn't? Maybe because he was a year older than she was, and this stuff was way too easy for him. Yuki told herself that she'd have to be tutored by him one day. Or just copy his answers.

_I'm closer to where I started,_

When the hour had finally ended, the teacher told them that is was okay for them to leave. Zero had dozed off after finishing his homework, and Yuki wasn't even halfway done. Yuki angrily stuffed her papers in her textbook and got up from her seat, walking over to Zero.

He still didn't wake up by the sound of her loud footsteps, so Yuki guessed he was probably sleeping pretty deeply. Hesitating first, Yuki slowly put her arm on his shoulder, and started to shake lightly, hoping to wake him.

_I'm chasing after you._

Zero suddenly bolted awake, his head flying up, his shoulder knocking Yuki's hand away. His eyes showed exhaustion and annoyance when he glanced her way. For a moment, he was glaring at her, but his eyes softened a little. "What?" he asked irritably. Why was she always there at the most inconvenient times?

Yuki pursed her lips. "Supplementary classes are done. We can head out now." she explained.

Zero stared down at his papers, then looked back up at her. "Finally," he sighed, while standing up to pick up his things. He followed Yuki out of the classroom, and she stopped as soon as the door closed behind them. She turned around and looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

_I'm falling even more in love with you._

Zero expected her to say something important. Zero looked at her with a blank look, waiting impatiently. Instead, she said something he least expected. "How do you finish your homework so fast?" she asked.

Zero blinked. "What?"

"How do you do your homework? I can't even finish half of it!" Yuki exclaimed.

_Letting go of all I've held on to._

Suddenly Zero felt a little angry. He was really getting annoyed with Yuki's randomness and stupidity. "What kind of question is that?" he asked her angrily.

Yuki pouted. "I just want to know why you're so smart." she corrected herself.

Zero let out a loud sigh. "I don't know. I'm just smart. And I actually pay attention sometimes." he answered, and Yuki frowned at him. "You should try it sometimes."

"Well, it's not my fault the classes are boring." she mumbled, and Zero stood there in complete confusion. What the hell was she getting at, anyway? Was there a point to this conversation at all? He decided to wait for her to go on.

_I'm standing here until you make me move._

Yuki suddenly turned serious. "Never mind, then." she said with a shrug. "I was just rambling on about nothing."

Zero stood there confusingly. He raised an eyebrow in confusion when Yuki still stood there in front of him, not moving. It looked like she had something to say to him. That she didn't really want to talk about it, so she was stalling.

"What is it, Yuki?" he asked less irritably.

Yuki stared at him with the same level of authority, trying to look a little more intimidating. It wasn't working all that much. "I wanted to talk about yesterday." she said, and suddenly grabbed his hand—the one he used to injure himself with.

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

After he had bitten her, they cleaned themselves up again, and covered their injuries. Zero bandaged himself up, and Yuki placed a smaller bandage on her bite marks. Their hair and hid most of the bandages, but they also tried to hide it behind their uniforms. It proved to be working so far.

Zero didn't want to think back at it again, but something kept telling him he should. After all, Yuki's thoughts were filled of him, and not Kaname. Maybe Yuki wanted to talk about that specific thing?

Yuki intertwined her fingers with his, staring at their hands. "You shouldn't hurt yourself like this. Ever. And I know you think you don't have anything to live for, but you do. I care about you Zero, and I hope that you know that." Yuki suddenly blushed. "Did you see what I was thinking?"

_I'm living for the only thing I know._

Zero stood there, speechless. "Yeah," was all he could say.

Yuki looked back up with her flushed face and smiled at him. "Good," she said, and she got closer to him, which made Zero a little uncomfortable. Yuki never really got so close to him before. Only when he was hurt, like yesterday. But this was different. Zero wasn't sure what to do, or what to say.

Yuki went up on her tiptoes, her hand still intertwined with his, and he could feel her warm breath. "Can you please remember that there are people out there who love you?" she asked him in almost a whisper.

Zero nodded. When Yuki started to get closer, he couldn't take it anymore. He snatched his hand away and backed away in big strides, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide in confusion and uncertainty.

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go._

"Zero," said said, "wait. I'm sorry." Yuki started to walk over to him again, and Zero backed up even more. "Zero! Stop!" she yelled, running over and grabbing his hand before he could actually run away. At this point, Zero stopped trying to back away and just stood there.

Yuki let go of his hand and sighed. "I'm sorry, Zero. I didn't know I was making you uncomfortable." she apologized.

She seemed to be waiting for an answered, but Zero said nothing. It's not that it was making him uncomfortable, necessarily. He just wasn't ready for whatever she was about to do. He didn't think she was ever going to get too close to him like that. He didn't want to mess anything up.

_And I don't know what I'm diving into._

Instead of answering, Zero walked up to her and wrapped his arms around Yuki into a hug. He pulled her close to him, and by the way she felt so tense, he could tell she didn't expect this to happen. She was caught off guard for a moment, but her whole body relaxed, and she wrapped her arms around him too, hugging him back.

"I know there are people who love me. It's the only thing that's keeping me alive." he mumbled. "You're the on reason why I'm alive."

"Zero..." she whispered, and he felt tears rolling down her cheeks, staining his uniform. He gently pulled her away to look at her face. Her eyes were filled with tears, and another one was rolling down her face.

_Just hanging by a moment here with you._

Zero wiped the tear away, his finger gently brushing her cheek. He didn't want to see her cry for him. Not ever. Even when he knew it was of joy and sadness all at once.

"I didn't know that." Yuki sniffed. "I didn't know it was just me."

Zero said nothing. He just gave what would pass up as a sort of smile. He didn't do it often, so it looked fake. But Yuki knew it was far from that. She knew he was trying his best to look less... angry.

_Just hanging by a moment._

As if he was still at a loss for words and could only _do _something to show he wasn't angry, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. It wasn't much of a kiss, just a faint brush of lips on skin. But that one small contact sent chills up Zero's spin. He wondered if Yuki felt the same.

He looked at her, and she smiled softly. "Thank you," she said.

Zero furrowed his brows together. "For what?"

Yuki took both of his hands. "For doing all that. And telling me what you actually feel. And just... for everything." she explained.

"Okay," Zero said simply. He wasn't sure what else to say. He never really was that good with words. Yuki did most of the talking in most situations.

_Hanging by a moment._

Yuki slowly let go of his hands, and looked up at him, saying nothing as well. They stood there for a few moments, somewhat enjoying the silence. But that was soon broken once Yuki spoke up again.

"So... does this mean you owe me a favour?" she asked him curiously.

"Huh?" Zero titled his head to the side.

"Since I'm the only reason you're still alive, you owe me." Yuki explained, smiling mischievously.

Zero stared at her with a frown. Usually, he'd be mad and just walk away, but this time it was a little different. He couldn't be mad at her after what just happened, so he let it slide this time. But only this once. "So...?"

"Well, how about tutoring me?" Yuki asked him hopefully.

Zero let out a snort, and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Yuki?"

"Yes! I'm serious!"

_Hanging by a moment._

Zero let out a small sigh. "Well, maybe I could tutor you just once." he answered reluctantly, and Yuki's smile brightened a lot. He didn't even know someone could smile so much.

"Thanks!" she said, nearly jumping up and down.

Zero hid a small smile. "Right then," he said, walking past her and making his way to the dorm rooms. He was eager to relax after a long day at school. He no longer felt sick, so he was glad for that. Although he told himself it wouldn't last that long.

"Zero, where are you going?" Yuki asked from behind him.

"To my room." he answered, as if it wasn't any more obvious.

"But we have Disciplinary Committee duties to attend to, remember? We have to head to the gates." Yuki explained, and Zero slowly turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh," he said simply, and he was slightly disappointed. He was a little angry that they had to see those stupid vampires again. He didn't want to see Kaname, or for Yuki to start drooling over him like she usually did. But for some reason, that didn't seem to bother him as much as it usually would. This time, he had a reason to be happy as he followed Yuki down the hallway. He had a reason to hang on to the moment they had shared together.

_Hanging by a moment here with you._

**There you have it! My third songfic, which I am actually happy about. Not sure if the song ruined it a little, but I liked how everything turned out. I hope I didn't make any mistakes about the story (or grammar mistakes, for that matter). And hopefully Zero isn't too OOC? It's hard to write based off a character who's so serious all the time. He's not as serious as Shiki and Rima, though... :P**

**Just one question before I'm done. Someone suggested that I not add the lyrics into the actual fanfic. So, I just wanted some other people's opinion. Should I keep the way I write my songfics, or change it? For example, I could add the lyrics at the beginning or something. Tell me what you guys think I should do. :)**

**Well, that's it! As usual, R&R is always appreciated. I want to know what you think of the chapter overall. I'll now be accepting some pairing requests as well as a song. If you don't have any idea for a song, that's fine too. So, yeah, that's about it. See ya! :3**


End file.
